Same Difference
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Oliver knows that Fred knows. And he's absolutely terrified. Challengefic! OW/FW OW/GW. Contains slash! Woot woot!


**Title:**** Same Difference**

**Pairings:**** OW/FW & OW/GW**

**Warnings:**** Slasherific as usual. But not quite as fluffy as usual.**

**A/N:****  
Oh. My. God. I haven't updated since December.**  
**...  
I'M SO SORRY!**

**It's another challenge fic! Just to try and get my brain in gear so I might actually start writing fanfiction again…Anyways, this one is from my lovely friend JiggyNFairPhili. I've given her one in return – it's called 'Beautiful Howl' so go and check it out cause she's awesome (and it's an evil pairing…muahaha.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Don't sue me. I have nothing. Nothing at all. Except chocolate. But you can't have that.**

He knows.

I can just tell. I know he knows. I can feel it. Every time his eyes rest on me, every time he smiles that smile, every time he takes my hand, I grow surer and surer. He knows.

What do I do? He can't find out. He can't. But he has. What should I do?

I can't lose him. I couldn't cope with it. I love him. I love him so much it hurts. Hurts when I realise that if I lost him, I would shatter into innumerable pieces too tiny to ever put back together.

Fred. He's wonderful, he really is. The best boyfriend I've ever had. So thoughtful and loving. I mean, everyone knows about his mischievous, rebellious side. He's so confident and outgoing…so sure of himself. But I see the side of him that no one else does. The gentler side. Just like he's the only one who sees my hidden side. I mean, everyone thinks I'm so self-assured. Oliver Wood, the fanatical Quidditch captain, so talented and secure. But I'm not.

Oh Merlin, what am I going to do? He knows. And I love him and he knows.

He always touches me so tenderly. He holds my hand and strokes my hair and cuddles me like I'm the most precious thing in the world to him. When we make love he whispers my name over and over, like each time is a jewel that he can keep and treasure forever. He makes me feel safe and loved and so, so happy. If I lost him, I think I would burn up.

George isn't tender. He's rough. Domineering. Completely in control. He scratches my back and pulls on my hair and grabs me so hard that I'm terrified he'll bruise me. When we fuck, he growls my name and tells me how goddamn tight I am. It's dangerous and brutal and so fucking good.

The first time we did it, about three months ago, I was visiting their house in the summer. Fred and I had been going out for five months and fourteen days. I was petrified that he was going to walk in, or hear me moaning through the walls. Afterwards I went for a walk with Fred and we sat and cuddled by the river near his house. That was a perfect summer.

I'm supposed to be meeting him now. George I mean. I'm waiting opposite the statue of Benedict the Benevolent on the fourth floor. Waiting to see where he'll take me tonight. What he'll make me do.

I have to tell him. I have to tell him Fred knows. I can't deal with this. If I had to choose between Fred and George…I can't deal with it. I love Fred. I need George.

Oh Merlin he's here. Smiling that cheeky smile of theirs. Swaggering towards me like they always do. But he doesn't have any softness in his eyes. All I can see there is excitement.

"George, I can't." It doesn't seem to faze him.

"Can't what?"

"I…I just can't. He knows."

"Of course he doesn't know." he laughs. How can he be so confident?

"He does! I know he knows!"

"Ollie." That growl sends an involuntary shiver up my spine. "He doesn't know." He's close to me now. It's hard not to believe him when he's this close and this warm and when he's looking at me like that.

"But…" I whisper, trying to ignore the warmth unfurling in my belly as his hand reaches out and grabs my wrist. "He…" I trail off as he leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"He doesn't know. I'm his twin. I would know if he knew." Then suddenly he's pulling me along the corridor and I'm following blindly, helplessly.

I'm up against the bookshelves in the library, the hard dusty spines pressing into my belly and legs and chest. I've heard stories about the books in the Restricted Section. Some of them capture your mind so you can't stop reading ever. Some of them contain alluring dark magic that would tempt even the most loyal of Gryffindors. Some of them scream.

I'm not really thinking of the books though. I'm thinking of how exposed I feel and how George has pinned my hands above my head and how Filch could walk in and how George's wet mouth is hot against my neck and how I'm biting the shelf to stop from moaning and how his other hand is doing _that_ to me. And I never want him to stop.

I can feel him in me, behind me, wrapped round me, all around me. I can hear him growling things into my ear but I can't hear anything except the roaring in my mind. And the roaring gets louder and louder and everything is sped up and blurry and then it explodes in light and colour and sound and it's amazing.

I sink to the floor as he pulls away and leans against the leg of a table to get his breath back. As I turn to look at him, he's flushed and breathing heavily, and gives me a lazy sated smile. For a minute he looks so much like Fred that I almost reach out my arms so he can cuddle me close.

Then he stands up and pulls up his jeans and the moment passes.

"I swear we just get better and better." he says, smirking. Then he leans down, brushes his lips against my ear and strolls out of the library. I probably won't see him again until tomorrow night.

I gather up my clothes and throw them on. Now I have to get back to the dorm, so I can change before Fred comes upstairs. I'm always scared that he'll see my reddened lips or smell the sweat on me. He must suspect. But George says he doesn't. George would know. He's his twin.

I carefully inspect my body in the bathroom mirror. No bruises. He never leaves any bruises.

Fred comes in.

"Hey Ollie." He saunters over, that smile playing around his lips. He hugs me from behind and kisses my neck softly. "You smell nice."

"I just had a shower."

"Yum." I can't help but laugh as he licks my neck playfully. I turn around and plant a kiss on his lips. He responds gently, carefully, holding me like I'm made of glass. I feel my shoulder muscles relaxing. He doesn't know.

People say that Fred and George are impossible to tell apart. I can see why most people would get confused. Physically, they're identical. They have the same smile, same laugh, same walk, same wicked sense of humour. They're identical in so many ways. But to me, it seems like they're opposite halves of the same person.

Why can't they just be one? My caring, wonderful boyfriend who also gives me the biggest thrill I have ever felt in my entire life. Even bigger than Quidditch. Yeah, you heard right.

Is it too much to ask to have both? Of course it is. They're two different people.

I know it's wrong. But I can't let go of Fred. I love him.

I know I shouldn't. But I can't let go of George. I'm addicted to him.

Fred pulls away and smiles at me. He takes my hand and leads me over to his bed. We pull the curtains closed, cast a Silencing spell, then snuggle down together. He's so warm and comforting. I love him.

When he makes love to me, I can hear him whispering my name. His hands travel slowly all over my body, delicately, butterfly touches.

It's fine. He doesn't know. George said he doesn't know. George said.

It's fine.

**Ramble Time:**** Here it is! My first fanfiction in god knows how many months! Maybe now I'll actually finish my other fic…Omg, related story time! I asked my friend Asha where would be a 'dangerous place to have sex at Hogwarts'…and she said the Whomping Willow. Anyone up for writing that story?? Yes she is a sadomasochist. She likes to grope people. As she is currently doing to me. Anyways, love to you all xxx**


End file.
